Phineas and Ferb: Truth or Dare
by Phineferb-inator1618
Summary: Well this is my first fanfiction story, so you can tell me whether it is good or not. Reviews please. Oh and no flames.
1. Episode 1

**Hello everyone. This Is actually my first fanfiction story, so please, tell me if it is good or not… Oh, and no flames….**

* * *

><p>Random Voice: Hello and welcome to Truth or Dare with P n' F, and here's your talkative host, Phineferb-inator1618.<p>

PFI1618: (_Comes out of the curtain._) What do you mean by talkative! (_Clears his throat._) Hello everyone! Welcome to my own TV show, Truth or Dare with P n' F. And I am your handsome host for this evening, Phineferb-inator1618. (_Long pause_) But you can call me PFI1618!

(_Audience cheers)_

PFI1618: Ok, to start out our show, let me call our staff, here's Johnny, our camera man, and also handling the sound system, Johnny's Punk-rock friends!

(_Audience cheers)_

PFI1618: But let's not forget our own security man, Heinz Doof.

(_Audience cheers)_

(_Heinz pops out of the curtain_) Heinz: That's it? Doof? Do I really have to explain that it is Doofenshmirtz! Not Doof!

PFI1618: Ok, Sheesh. And now let me start the Truth or Dare by introduce the brain of Danville's coolest inventions, Phin-

(_3 men suddenly interrupt_)

Judges: Umm, I would like to say…. YOU FORGET TO ANNOUNCE US!

PFI1618: Who are you three?

Judges: We are the judges, as you can see (_points to a sign beside him_)_._

PFI1618: Ahemm… WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WE HAVE NO JUDGES! DOOF!

Heinz: Already on it. (_Gets inside a large machine_.) Get ready to be zapped with my Annoying-Judge-Go-Away-Inator!

PFI1618: Nice name.

(_Zzzzzzzzzztttttt_)

PFI1618: Well, that was disturbing. Ok, let's continue. Everybody give a round of applause for Phineas.

(_Phineas steps in, many girls screamed, "Oh my gosh, marry me Phineas"_)

PFI1618: (_Faces the audience_) "What are you talking about? He's only 10!"

(_Ferb pops out, of the curtain, many girls also screamed_)

Ferb: Actually he's 11.

PFI1618: Well, enough about that, let's go to the awaited part, The Truth or Dare!

(_The evil jingle singers then sang_) P n' F Truth or dare

(_Phineas sits in a comfy chair_)

PFI1618: Ok Phineas, we've got a truth and a dare for you, which one do you want to go first?

Phineas: Truth

Audience: Ooohhh

Phineas: What? I want this to be over quickly okay!

PFI1618: Then truth it is: Who in these choices do you want to kiss, in the lips!

Phineas: What?

PFI1618: A. Isabella

(_Isabella giggles backstage_)

PFI1618: B. Vanessa

Vanessa: Wha?

(_Ferb and Heinz unleashes a deathly stare at Phineas_)

PFI1618: C. Alyson

Phineas: Can I whisper it to you?

PFI1618: No, you cannot because I already zapped the Judges, meaning I make the rules.

Phineas: Okay, I choose (_Blushing_)… A. Isabella

(_Camera turns to Isabella_)

(_Isabella screamed, uncontrollably._)

Major Monogram: Carl!

Carl: Yes sir! (_Fires the amnesia-inator at Isabella_)

Isabella: What happened?

(_Camera returns to PFI1618_)

PFI1618: That was disturbing. Ok Phineas, time for your Dare. I dare you to do a prank on Ferb.

Phineas: Ok. (_Runs off and got some glue, then putting it on Ferb's sandwich._)

(_Ferb bites his sandwich, then complains_)

Ferb: Fffffbbbbcnoofffboooo

Phineas: Sorry bro, PFI1618 asked me to do it.

Ferb: (_Points to PFI1618._) Fffffbbbbcnoofffboooo

PFI1618: Doof!

(_Heinz fires a machine named The-All-Purpose-Glue-Remover-Inator_)

PFI1618: How's that Ferb?

Ferb: Better!

(_Ferb continues eating his sandwich_)

PFI1618: Thank you Phineas.

Phineas: No problem dude.

PFI1618: Phineas everybody!

(_Phineas walks out of the stage while the audience cheers_)

PFI1618: And now, get ready to-

(_Random guy appears then whispers to PFI1618_)

PFI1618: Sorry guys but Ferb won't be able to come out tonight.

Audience: Aww man

PFI1618: Ok, let's continue. Please welcome, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

Isabella: Hello everyone.

PFI1618: Isabella, we have a dare for you. We dare you to kiss Buford.

Isabella: What?

Buford: Oohhh.

Isabella: Can't you pick someone else, like Phineas (_blushing_).

PFI1618: Sorry, no can do.

Isabella: Fine (_kisses Buford, then came running to the comfort room_)

PFI1618: That was quick.

(_Random guy appears again, then whispered something to PFI1618_)

PFI1618: Alright, now, ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome, Ferb!

(_Girls and Irving screaming like a baby_)

PFI1618: Ferb, since you are real charmer, an audience asked me to make you choose, Truth or Dare?

Ferb: Dare.

Audience: Ooohhh

PFI1618: He chooses dare. Ferb, we dare you to do that speech where you were finding Steve, your pet chameleon.

Ferb: What? (_Stares at_ _PFI1618_) Fine!

PFI1618: With action and feelings. Isabella?

Isabella: Alright. It's no use. He moves too fast, maybe we should just give up?

Ferb: Give up? _Give up?_ The day may come when we'll give up on fruitless searches after a mere eleven minutes, but that day is not tod-

Irving: Ferb is actually talking! (_Screams like a girl_)

PFI1618: Doof!

Heinz: On It (_gets inside a machine named Stop-Screaming-Like-A-Girl-Inator_)

(_Zzzzzztttt_)

PFI1618: Ferb?

Ferb: Give up? _Give up?_ The day may come when we'll give up on fruitless searches after a mere eleven minutes, but that day is not today! The day may come when our favorite reptile may be lost from our memories and his enduring love of mushrooms forgotten, but that day is not today! Today we search! We will search for him in the streets, we will search for him in the trenches, we will search for him in the alleys and the mini-malls and the cul-de-sacs of this fair land. We will search for him in the multilevel car parks and municipal recreation facilities. And we few. We happy few. We small band of brothers — and girl from across the street. We shall not cease 'til he is found!

Audience: Wooohoooooo, Go Ferb.

Ladies: We love you Ferb.

(_Ferb winks at the girls_)

Ladies: Ahhhh (_faints_).

PFI1618: Alright, Ferb everybody.

(_Audience cheers_)

PFI1618: And now, help me welcome the queen of busting, Candace!

Candace: Hello everyone. (_Sits on a sofa_)

PFI1618: Candace, before we begin, would you like to say a few words to the camera?

Candace: Okay. (_Turns to the camera_) I Love You Jeremy.

Audience: awwwwww

Candace: Also, Phineas and Ferb, after this show is done, I'm gonna bust you for sure.

PFI1618: Okay, let's continue. Candace, since you're so focused, were gonna let you choose. Truth or Dare?

Candace: Dare!

PFI1618: Okay, I dare you to stop busting your brother for a day.

Candace: Okay, I'll just spend the time with Jeremy or Stacy.

PFI1618: But there's a catch. You cannot talk to anyone else, except you teddy bear. Also, you must not leave your bedroom. If you will lose this dare, you must kiss Carl.

Carl: YES!

Candace: What? That's IMPOSSIBLE, and who's Carl?

Carl: That would be me. Wooo Hoooo, I'm gonna be kissed by Candace tomorrow.

Candace: The dare isn't even starting yet.

PFI1618: The dare starts now!

Candace: Candace is out. PEACE!

PFI1618: Well that concludes our daily broadcast, thank you for watching.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned, the next chapter will have Truth or Dares from my friends. Also, you can send me some Truth or Dares, only rule is to be creative….. Reviews please..<strong>

**And no FLAMES  
><strong>


	2. Episode 2

**Hello everyone, I would like to thank my friend, Koalalover121 for some of his Truth and Dares. Reviews please… Ooops, almost forgot. Thanks for the reviews. Kay, some shout outs.  
><strong>

**Akako Hama: I like your ideas. Maybe I can put it in this chapter.**

**GodOfUnity: I like it, but I know you can do better.**

**Leopardlover1002: No, too violent, I really hate putting violence in my stories.**

**robinbid123: Yeah, and there's more to come. So stick around.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Thanks. I like the Ferb part**

* * *

><p>Random Voice: Hello and welcome to Truth or Dare with P n' F, and here's your talkative host, Phineferb-inator1618.<p>

PFI1618: (_Comes out of the curtain._) Again with the talkative! (_Clears his throat._) Hello everyone! Welcome back to my own TV show, Truth or Dare with P n' F. And I am still your handsome host for this evening, Phineferb-inator1618. (_Long pause_) But you can call me PFI1618!

(_Audience cheers)_

PFI1618: Ok, to start out our show, let me call our staff, here's Johnny, our camera man, and also handling the sound system, Johnny's Punk-rock friends!

(_Audience cheers)_

PFI1618: But let's not forget our own security man, Heinz Doofenlong

(_Audience cheers)_

(_Heinz pops out of the curtain_) Heinz: What! Doofenlong! It is Doofenshmirtz! Not Doofenlong!

(_Audience laughs_)

Heinz: That's it, I QUIT!

PFI1618: Well, you can't, because if you don't, I will call security and tell them that you des-

Heinz: Wait! Wait! Don't tell them! Please, I won't quit.

PFI1618: Ahhh, the wonders of blackmail. Well, let's start. We'll begin by showing you the video of Candace with her dare yesterday.

(_Show's a video of Candace in her bedroom, talking to her Jeremy sculpture, and then doing yoga. Then, the screen goes black and large text appear saying *Five Minutes Later…* then the screen goes back to Candace, now sitting in a corner, shivering and saying "I can't do it". Then fast forwards. Candace still in the corner, shivering._)

PFI1618: Congratulations Candace! Everybody give a round of applause for Candace.

(_Audience clapping sarcastically_)

PFI1618: Wow, tough crowd.

Candace: Tell me about it!

PFI1618: Since when did you get onstage?

Candace: Since now.

PFI1618: How?

Candace: I used one of the inventions of Phineas and Ferb.

PFI1618: Freaky. Well, since you're here now, why don't we just start with you.

Candace: Bring it on.

PFI1618: I dare you to call Stacy and tell her that she's ugly.

Candace: What? No! No! No!

PFI1618: You won't do it?

Candace: No!

PFI1618: Fine. Everyone… Get ready for the PHYSICAL CHALLENGE!

(_Audience cheers while Candace gets thrown in the face with pies_)

Candace: Owwwww. I think I'm gonna be sick

PFI1618: Candace everybody.

Audience: Wohoooo go Candace!

(_Candace leaves the stage_)

PFI1618: And now. Help me welcome, the hot British kid, Ferb.

(_Ferb gets onsta_ge _and sits in a chair._)

Girls: Ahhhh, he's so hot!

PFI1618: How are you buddy?

Ferb: Fine, thank you!

Irving: (_Screams like a girl_) Go Ferb

PFI1618: Umm. Doof, how is Irving able to scream like a girl? I thought you already zapped him?

Heinz: Wait a minute, just gonna check something. (_Opens a door in the side of the __Stop-Screaming-Like-A-Girl-Inator._) Apparently, the effect of the machine is temporary.

PFI1618: Well, fix it!

Heinz: Okay, okay, just a minute. (_Rewires the Stop-Screaming-Like-A-Girl-Inator_.) Now, face the wrath of my Permanently-Stop-Screaming-Like-A-Girl-Inator.

PFI1618: Wow, longer but cooler name. Nice touch.

(_Zzzzttttttt_)

Heinz: Done.

PFI1618: Thanks Dr. D. Okay, let's proceed. Ferb, we've got a dare request from broadwayfangirl91.

Ferb: Okay.

PFI1618: broadwayfangirl91 dares you to moonwalk across the ceiling.

Ferb: Finally, something worth practicing for.

PFI1618: You've been practicing?

Ferb: Yes, yes I am.

PFI1618: Well, bring it on.

Ferb: With pleasure. (_Moonwalks to the wall, then to the ceiling, finally_ _landing with a perfect split._)

PFI1618: Wow. I'm impressed. Ferb Everybody!

(_Audience cheers_)

PFI1618: And now, please welcome Phineas and Perry.

(_Audience cheers for him and Perry_)

PFI1618: Okay Phineas we've got a dare from Akako Hama, you ready?

Phineas: Better than ready.

PFI1618:Phineas, Akako Hama dares you to teach perry how to walk.

Phineas: Okay. Perry, stand (_Perry stands up_) Now, go slowly towards me (_Perry walks to Phineas then stumbles._) Good boy.

PFI1618: Awwww, that's so cute. Kay, Perry, we also have a dare for you. It's also from Akako Hama, but before that, Doof?

Heinz: Behold the Translate-Any-Language-Inator!

Phineas: Hey, Ferb, come look at this, it looks like our animal translator.

Ferb: Yes, yes it does.

PFI1618: Perry, we dare you to put on your fedora and dance your theme song, the extended version in front of the whole Flynn-Fletcher family

Perry: What!

PFI1618: Carl!

Carl: Yes sir! (_Turns on a sound system and Perry dances_)

PFI1618: Nice. Go Perry!

Phineas: Ho-ho-how did he do that?

PFI1618:Before I answer that question, Akako Hama has a truth for you.

Phineas: O-o-okay

PFI1618: How do you think of Perry's own theme song?

Phineas: Speechless.

PFI1618: Okay, Doof!

Heinz: Okay. (_Fires the Amnesia-Inator_)

Phineas: What happened?

PFI1618: You just completed both yours and Perry's dare. Phineas and Perry Everyone!

(_Audience cheers_)

PFI1618: And now, the final guest for the evening, Vanessa!

(_Vanessa walks onstage and sits down_)

Vanessa: How are you doing?

PFI1618: Fine, thank you. Alright, Vanessa we have 2 dares for you. First, we dare you to kiss Ferb again.

(_Ferb blushes_)

Vanessa: What do you mean by again?

PFI1618: Well, remember when you were in the super mall, trying to get the Pizzazium Infinionite.

Carl: Yeah, remember the episode Vanessassary Roughness.

Major Monogram: Carl! What did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall!

PFI1618: Moving on, Vanessa?

Vanessa: Fine. Ferb, can you come here for a second.

(_Ferb gets onstage and gets kissed by Vanessa, blushing in the process_)

PFI1618: Well, let's move on to the second dare. We dare you to wear Candace's clothes for the rest of the week.

Vanessa: What, that red and white dress?

PFI1618: Yes. Doof!

Heinz: Okay. Hold still Vanessa while I fire the Dress-Like-Candace-Inator. (_Zzzzztttt_)

PFI1618:Well, that's settled. Thank you for watching.

* * *

><p><strong>That settles our second episode... <strong>

**Stay tuned and reviews please...**


End file.
